


could not ask for more

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: When Kuroo assured him that he and their kids will be just fine, Daichi was expecting to find the three of them wrapped in the huge family blanket and gathered in front of the television, probably watching the twins’ favorite Disney movie, while eating Kuroo’s trademark buttery popcorn.He wasn’t expecting to be greeted by the sound of children squealing, and the sight of pillows scattered on their living room floor, with few of them already halfway out the hallway.For Kurodai Weekend 2017: Family (Established Family AU)





	could not ask for more

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for this day because KURODAI + FAMILY!!! KURODAI WITH KIDS!!!! DOMESTIC KURODAI WITH KIDS!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy this humble offering!

When Kuroo assured him that he and their kids will be just fine, Daichi was expecting to find the three of them wrapped in the huge family blanket and gathered in front of the television, probably watching the twins’ favorite Disney movie, while eating Kuroo’s trademark buttery popcorn.

He wasn’t expecting to be greeted by the sound of children squealing, and the sight of pillows scattered on their living room floor, with few of them already halfway out the hallway.

He gets to the open doorway and sees Kuroo first, standing on their couch, with more pillows on his feet. He’s wearing the old, red dragon onesie Bokuto gave him as a prank gift, many, many years ago, and he’s carrying their daughter, Sachi, on one arm, while he makes clawing motions in front of him with the other.

Seiichi, on the other hand, is standing on the arm chair, directly on the opposite side, pointing a wooden sword towards Kuroo.

“Papa!” Sachi squeals in delight, breaking the character of the captive princess (if the crown on her head is to go by), just to welcome him, having been the first one to notice his arrival.

Seiichi jumps from the armchair and runs toward Daichi and hugs his leg. “Papa! You’re here!”

Daichi bends down to meet him in his eye level. “Do you need some help?” He asks, getting into character. Seiichi’s eyes brightened and he bounces excitedly. “Yes, Pa- ah wait, you can’t be Papa… Ah! You can be a knight!”

“At your service,” he bows.

Seiichi’s back into his role. “Brave Knight, the Princess has been kidnapped by the Mean Red Dragon, and we need to save her!” He waves wildly at Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo, for his part, lets out a deep roar and claws in the air in front of him again. “The Princess is mine!”

“No!!!” Sachi yells, as she grabs one of the black horns of the onesie.

“Come on, Brave Knight! We need to hurry!”

Seiichi runs back to the armchair, Daichi following behind him. He puts his briefcase down beside it, then removes his suit jacket and his necktie and drapes it over the armchair’s backrest. He loosens the first few buttons of his dress shirt, and rolls up his sleeves. When he looks up, he sees Kuroo watching him, and he smirks at him. He grins wide when his husband shakes his head, in an action meant to make himself focus again.

“We’re going to defeat you, Mean Red Dragon!” Seiichi cries out, before launching his attack. Daichi follows him with his own modulated battle cry.

Kuroo bends down and grabs a pillow by his feet. “You won’t defeat me!” He roars, waving it above his head dramatically, then catapults it to the direction where Seiichi is coming from.

“Be careful, Brave Knight! Don’t let his fire breath hit you!” Seiichi tells his Papa as he expertly dodges the pillow and it falls on the floor with a thud. Daichi nods, all the while understanding the reason for the pillows on the floor, and is being ‘careful’ about not stepping on them.

The play goes on for a few more minutes, with Kuroo throwing ‘fire breaths’ and the Prince and the Brave Knight doing their best to avoid them. Seiichi finds an opening on the other side of the couch, then climbs the ‘tower’ by the armrest, so now he’s standing beside Kuroo on the couch.

“Let the princess go!” He shouts then jabs his sword on the dragon’s side. Kuroo, knowing full well of what’s happening, dramatically roared a pained “Nooo”, as he lifts Sachi up in the air with both his hands, then slowly bringing her down and passes her over to Daichi, who’s waiting on the other side of the couch.

With Sachi safe in Daichi’s arms, he kneels on the couch, then crawls down to the floor, rolls over for a good measure and sprawls out on the puzzle mats. Daichi places Sachi on the couch beside her brother.

“Here,” Seiichi hands the wooden sword over to his sister. “Show the dragon that princesses can fight too!”

Sachi eagerly nods at her brother before jumping down the couch and landing on the puzzle mats, then runs over to the wounded dragon and stabs it on the stomach. Daichi’s noticed that the part is actually protruding, and was assured that Kuroo wouldn’t get hurt as he probably has a pillow inside the onesie for protection.

Kuroo roars again, flailing his arms and legs in the air, before he brings it down with a thud and lolls his head to the side and played the part of the defeated dragon.

The children cheered at the same time. Seiichi jumps from the couch and runs to his sister and envelopes her in a hug. “We did it!”

Daichi lets them have a few more celebratory and victory cries, before he walks over and kneels in front of them. “Congratulations, Prince and Princess!” He grins at them “You were so brave and you defeated the Mean Red Dragon all by yourselves!” He opens his arms, and the children immediately hugs him from both sides.

“Yay! Thank you, Papa!” Daichi smiles and places a kiss on their foreheads, knowing that playtime is over since the children dropped his character.

“Well, I’m sure you’re tired now from your adventure. It’s time for the two of you to rest, alright?”

The twins are so happy that they didn’t even complain at the mention of bedtime, and the matching yawn tells Daichi that the play had exhausted them. “Yes, Papa,” they answer in unison.

Behind them, Kuroo groans. “I’m sooo weak,” he says pitifully. “I think I need kisses to gain some energy back…”

Daichi snorts at the obvious attempt to get attention and fishing for kisses, but the children, innocent as they are, both unlatched their arms around him and dutifully walks over to Kuroo and kneels on each side of his head.

“Oh no,” Saichi says, “poor Daddy.” She pushes the hood of the dragon onesie away from Kuroo’s face and bends down and gives him a peck on his cheek. Seiichi does the same on the other.

“I think I need five more…”

Daichi shakes his head at Kuroo with a grin, as the children smothers him with more kisses. He opens one eye, pointedly looks at Daichi and says “I also need some from Papa…”

Daichi snorts once again, but kneel-walks toward him and stops above his head. He lifts Kuroo’s head and inches closer. He sits on his legs, then places Kuroo’s head down on his lap. “Poor Daddy,” he echoes Sachi’s statement, then bends down and pecks both of Kuroo’s cheeks.

Kuroo sighs happily, but still doesn’t make any move of sitting up. Instead, he only opens his eyes and brings up a hand and points at his lips. “I still need more,” he says, playfully tapping his pouted lips, making a disgustingly cute kissy face at Daichi.

Daichi raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t kiss him immediately though. Instead, he asks the kids to get ready for bed time first. Daichi follows them with his eyes as they walk into their shared room, before he looks down at Kuroo again.

He tuts and says “You are so sly, Mean Red Dragon.”

Kuroo just makes his kissy face even more obnoxious in lieu of a reply. Daichi pinches his nose in retaliation. “Help the kids get ready for bed, and maybe you’ll get something more, hmm?”

After he says this, Kuroo instantly opens his eyes and sits up abruptly that it even take Daichi by surprise.

“Whoo!” Kuroo says as he stands up and stretches his arms above his head. “Oh yeah, I feel so energized,” he claps his hands and rubs them together. “I have so much energy, I would last all night.” He turns around, looks down at Daichi, and waggles his eyebrows suggestively, before he follows their kids to their bedroom, with Daichi’s laugh echoing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously want to continue this fic, ~~with kurodai in their bedroom...~~
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
